November 1st
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: I honestly don't know what to say, are you guys all dead? I'm greatly disappointed, where's the Halloween spirit?
1. Columbia Eddie

A/N I don't like that word... Disappointed .. But it had to be used. THIS IS OUR HOLIDAY GUYS! The freaks come out on Halloween, and Rocky is FULL of freaks.

That being said, where's the Halloween one shots Labyrinth has them, for fuck's sake! And that's not as weird as Rocky! It just had puppets, babies, balls, the _other _type of balls, (wink wink,) and Bowie's junk!

This is our holiday, goddamn it! So, without further adu, November first, the most horrible day of the year.

* * *

"Columbia!" Her mother beat six-year old Columbia with a pillow. "You're going to miss the bus!"

"Do I have to go to school today?" Her mother laughed.

"Absolutely positively one hundred percent yes!" Columbia groaned, and changed into the clothes her mother laid out for her.

_"What are you supposed to be?" The upperclassman, Magenta, laughed at her._

_"I... I'm a tap-dancer..." Magenta laughed at her._

_"Sure you are." Columbia stood up._

_"Well you're just a meenie 'cause you can drive! I hate you! I hate our sisters are friends!" Magenta rolled her eyes._

_"Right back atcha."_

"Stupid meenie." Columbia ran down the stairs, eating her breakfast, and got on the bus. She went to her usual seat, and Eddie took her book-bag, as usual. "Give it back!"

"No, poop-face!" He laughed at her. "So, I didn't see you walking around the neighborhood last night. Where were you?"

"Why do you care?" Eddie blushed.

"I don't! A whole bunch of guys thought you were dead though." Columbia rolled her eyes, trying, but failing to get her bag back.

"No. Mummy said I had to go around with my sister and Magenta, and I don't like her, so I went with Mummy, but she wouldn't let me go around to any of the good candy places! We just went to church and got their candy. But I did get to hand out candy like a grown-up!" Eddie laughed.

"Cool. What were you?" Columbia raised her eyebrow.

"I was a tap dancer. What were you?" Eddie laughed.

"Buddy Holly." Columbia perked up.

"Really! That's so cool!" He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. Tap dancers are cool, too." Columbia blushed.

"Thanks... Can I have my bag back?" He shrugged, throwing it beside her. "Thanks!"


	2. Brad Janet

"You know, Columbia," a twelve year old Janet Weiss helped her 'little sister' Columbia into her classroom, "if Eddie keeps teasing you like that, that means he has a crush on you."

"No it doesn't!" Columbia ran into her classroom, and Janet laughed her way into her sixth-grade class.

"Hey class! Did you all help your little siblings to their classes?" The class agreed. "Good!" Brad tapped Janet's shoulder, and without even looking, grabbed his note.

'Hey Janet...'

'Yes, Brad?'

'Did you dress up for Halloween?'

'Yep. I was a fae princess, and walked my cousins around. Did you?'

'Well, I was going to be one of the Beatles with Ralf and his friends, but they ditched me.'

'Really? Which one, I love the Beatles!'

'Ringo.'

'But... No one likes Ringo.'

'Do you think that's why they ditched me?'

'Yep.'

Janet laughed, and the teacher looked up. "Anything you'd like to share with the class, Miss Weiss?"

"Uh..." She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "No Ma'am."

"Now, really. If it's good enough to interrupt my class, it's good enough for us all to hear." The teacher walked over. "Ooh. Notes." She read over the notes, glanced at Brad, smirking, and walked to the front of the room. "Page one hundred forty three, Miss Weiss." She nodded sheepishly.

"Janet got in trouble!" Janet and the teacher glared at Betty.

"She's not in trouble, however _both _of you may sit with me at lunch, because you obviously want to talk during class, so we'll take that privilege away at lunch." Janet blushed.

"Yes Ma'am..." Janet continued reading, with tears in her eyes. She'd _**never** _gotten in trouble before... She'd never done anything bad...


	3. Riff Magenta

"Fuck... Do I have to?" Magenta couldn't remove the pillow from her head, or she would vomit.

"Yep." Riff Raff took a bite out of an apple. "Mum doesn't like you getting this trashed. You're sixteen."

"So? I can handle alcohol better than she can." Magenta got up, trying not to vomit. "Damn."

"You shouldn't get that drunk. You could of had to walk Columbia around." Magenta rolled her eyes, going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"But I didn't. And I got drunk after I figured out I didn't, so hah!" She stuck her tongue out at him. She finished brushing her teeth, and started changing.

"I was concerned about you." She rolled her eyes.

"You were too busy ogling over your geek friends." He rolled his eyes now.

"I couldn't concentrate knowing my beautiful sister was out there, with random strangers, and not me." She giggled.

"Rest assured, I haven't slept with anyone but you. That I can remember." She giggled.

"That's not funny." Magenta stuck her lip out, and Riff Raff kissed it. "Now get ready, you can still make it in time for your afternoon classes." She laughed.

"And I really have to go?" He nodded. "Well how come you're not going?"

"I have the week off from classes." She kissed him again.

"I don't see why I have to go to classes then..." He laughed.

"Because that's the rules. You follow them." She rolled her eyes.

"That's what you say..." She shoved him out. "I WANT PANCAKES!" She giggled, as she heard him clunk down the stairs.


	4. Frank Rocky

"ROCKY!" A ten year old Frank-n-Furter chased a Rocky Horror of the same age down the stairs. "STOP THIS INSTANT!" Rocky stopped, and Frank crashed into his back. "Thank you." He brushed himself off.

"I have to get to the bus." Frank nodded.

"I'll go with you." Rocky laughed.

_"And what are you, little boy?" Rocky smiled as the lady put a piece of candy in his bag._

_"David Bowie." She grinned._

_"I knew it. And you little girl?" The lady dropped a piece of candy in Frank's bag._

_"Dolly Parton." Her eyes widened as she heard his voice._

"Did I look a lot like Dolly Parton?" Rocky nodded.

"You stuffed pretty well." Frank laughed.

"I did have a pretty nice figure in that dress..." He pulled a pose, and Rocky kept walking.

"Yes, you do." Frank got on the bus with Rocky. "Frank... You don't ride this bus..."

"I'll go home with you." Rocky blushed, and Frank laughed.

"Move it, dork." Magenta shoved Rocky out of the way. "Frank..." She growled at him, and he smiled.

"Can't be mean to me, can you Genta?" She growled again, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Please... Please move, lace stocking." Frank laughed, dragging Rocky to a seet.

"What was that about?" Frank shrugged.

"Our parents..." He paused. "Know each other." Rocky nodded, having all the explanation he needed.


End file.
